Kate Takes Charge
by Samwelshdragon
Summary: After the events of boxed in Kate takes matters into her own hands when she sees how Tony is being treated by the team.. Continuation of Live Long and Live Happy
1. Chapter 1

Kate Takes Charge Summery: After the events of boxed in Kate takes matters into her own hands when she sees how Tony is being treated by the team.. Continuation of Live Lon and Live Happy. 

Authors Notes: There will be a chapter per team member I might add a group chapter at the end but it depends on reader response.

Tony 

Tony sat looking out at the ocean. The last time he had been here he was here he had been saying goodbye to Kate. He smiled and thought about how on a bad day he could still sometimes feel the soft press of lips on his. The memory of their last goodbye.

Tony was here now because he needed the peace and memories that the place afforded. The stars glittered on the water and it set Tony's soul at peace. He had escaped the office before Ziva could drive him home and had having ignored the painkillers Ducky had given him and driven himself to this spot. All he could see was the faces of his team-mates as they joked about his exclusion from Ziva's dinner party. He choked out a sob, it didn't particularly matter to him that Ziva had not invited him it was the fact Gibbs, McGee and Abby had seemed to think his feelings irrelevant.

"Oh Katie." He sighed. "Why did you have to leave this would never have happened if you had been here."

"I thought we discussed this Tony. It was meant to be." Said a female voice.

"I know Katie but it has just got to be too much."

"I will be having words with those involved Tony don't worry but you are my priority. Now it is obvious how your feeling but please tell me in words it will help."

"I thought they would never leave me but they did Kate. Not in the traditional sense but they left me out in the cold how can I trust them to trust my back?"

"Oh Tony, that's the one thing I can't help you. If I could tell you straight off that you can trust them I would of course but you have to deal with that. All I can say is that they trust you Tony with their six but you have to talk to them. After I've finished with them obviously. You have to be brave and confident."

"What if my worst nightmare comes true?" Tony said tears gathering in his eyes.

"You won't know until you do it and if you don't you won't be whole."

"Real philosophical Katie."

"Well I was always more mature than you DiNozzo."

Next Chapter Abby. I have already started writing it and am almost done, I have an exam this week but it should be up Wednesday/Thursday


	2. Chapter 2 Abby

Chapter 2: Abby 

Author's notes: I'm not sure but I may have made Kate a bit too harsh in this chapter so watch out

Abby felt awful. The look of utter devastation on Tony's face had broken her heart. Since when, she thought, had she been capable of doing that to someone especially to someone she considered her best friend. Abby stared at her favourite picture of Tony. It had been taken after the case of with the petty officer who had thought himself Immortal and attempted to walk to shore through the ocean. It had really shaken Kate and when he thought no one was looking Tony had embraced her with such tenderness… Abby had managed to get a screen dump of the moment from the security footage. Now that she thought about it she had need seen Tony with the contented smile on his face in a very long time.

"I really thought that you'd be the one who was there for him Abbs." Said Kate appearing in the lab. "Why would you do that to him?"

Abby's heart slummed more at the disappointment she could here in Kate's voice, " I didn't mean to Kate." Abby tried to argue without much gusto knowing she was in the wrong. "Gibbs said I had to be nice to Ziva. So I thought that I should go along with it coz Gibbs would have been mad at me. I should have known it would hurt Tony. It did hurt him didn't it?"

"No Abby," Replied Kate in a very harsh voice that was unlike her. "It didn't hurt Tony, it did something far worse, it broke him. I'm not sure if he's even willing to come back to NCIS. The chip thing really hurt him and this might just be the final straw."

Tears began to form in Abby's eyes. " He can't go… I won't let him he's my best friend."

"And when was the last time you told him that?" Demanded Kate.

"I…"

"It was before I came to NCIS." Kate answered for her. Three years where he felt that I had replaced him in your affections."

How could I have let this happen?" Abby cried flinching at the cold tone in her friend's voice once again.

"To be honest Abby I don' care but right at the moment you have to stop thinking about what you've done and start thinking about what you're gonna do because if you don't do something to make this up to him I will haunt you for the rest of your life and it won't be in a good way. Everyday for the rest of your life I will remind you of what you did to Tony and you'll never get away from it or me."

Abby shivered she had never thought Kate capable of this much anger and never expected this type of emotion directed toward her, but she knew she deserved it. Black roses would not be enough to make up for things this time.

"I could never be friends or even talk with Ziva again." Abby suggested.

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. As if Tony would want anyone, even Ziva to be excluded like he had been.

"No? OK. I could go talk to him. Explain I'm stupid and how I was trying to please Gibbs and how much I really do love him and how much I would hurt if he did really leave. All the while I will hug him and refuse to let him go unless he promised he'd stay. Coz Tony never breaks promises. Ever.

Kate began to smile. "That's what I'm talking about but I think he might need something a little bigger. Something that shows how much you really care."

Abby suddenly grinned and those Abby sparkles appeared in her eyes once more. Wiping her tears away she rolled up her sleeves and go into work mode.

"Well…" Kate prompted.

"I'm gonna adopt Tony."

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"I'm gonna adopt Tony as my brother. Even get madam director to officiate or something and set up a ceremony or even better a party where I can present him with them."

Kate laughed, "That is so Abby and you know what I think he'd love it."

Abby grinned. "So that means you won't haunt me right coz that didn't sound cool."

"It means if you pull it off I won't haunt you but make no mistake if it doesn't come off or you make him hurt like this again there will be no end to what suffering I will put you through." Kate said before promptly disappearing.

Abby nodded suitably scared because she knew that her friend was not lying. Then she smiled thinking how glad she was that Tony had someone like Kate to fighting in his corner even if she was dead.

Author's Note: Well there we are another chapter and my longest one yet I think. McGee is next and I've already started on it so should not be too long but am having a few computer troubles so don't worry if it takes longer than a couple of days it is on the way.

Thanks to those who reviewed particularly ncisabbylover whose review of Live Long Live happy really gave me the courage to carry on with the story.

Please review I love them all and will reply to all individualy

Sam


	3. chapter 3 McGee

Chapter 3 Tim McGee 

Kate decided to watch McGee for a little while before appearing to him. She was trying to get a read on what he was feeling but 2 years of working with Tony had taught Tim to hide his feelings well. Well maybe not that well she smiled as he began to stamp his fingers down hard onto the keys of his antique typewriter. She better appear soon she thought, if only to save the typewriter and maybe she better take a different approach to Abby.

"McGee, I don't think that is an appropriate action to take with an antique." Kate said.

"What would you care?" Demanded Tim. "You and Tony were always making fun of me for caring so much about it."

"Exactly." Said Kate softly. " I know how much you care and I don't want you to break it. And the reason we teased you is your family. Families do tease each other, I should know I had several older brothers."

"Another thing I have to thank your brothers for then. Teasing and kicks in the crouch, you know I don't think its possible for me to have children anymore."

"Aww Tim, I'm sure that's not true and on a good side you now know to watch out for kicks in that general area." Kate replied.

"Ha ha." Was Tim's only response.

"Kate took a seat on the desk next to the typewriter she sighed. " Look I know you are only been acting, well I hate to say it but… acting like Gibbs because you are mad at yourself for how you treated Tony."

"How…"

"Because I know what happened and I know you. You aren't the kind of man who likes to hurt people Tim and now you have hurt someone I know how much it must hurt you."

"I'm surprised. I never thought you that you thought of me. Tony yes, me no."

"I'm sorry that you think that Tim but Tony and I… What you've got to understand is that Tony and I had a special bond and if I hadn't died who knows we may have even gone on to get married or something. Just like you have a special bond with Abby. It didn't mean that I didn't consider you a friend and that I didn't think and now things about you."

Tim sighed. "Are you here to destroy me for what I did to Tony." He seemed resigned to his fate.

"I'm here firstly to make sure you see you've done something wrong. Which is so much easier now I see you know. Secondly to advise you on what to do to try and heal this rift that has been created in the team."

She waited for a minute to let it sink in and then added. "I'd also like to ask why you went to Ziva's."

" I guess that I was glad that for once someone wanted me over Tony. Gibbs always wants Tony over me when working in the field and Abby wants to spend time with Tony and I guess it was nice to be asked."

Kate nodded. " I guess I can see things from your side but there is something you've got to understand McGee. Tony is a lot like you."

"Yeah right."

"He is, it was his childhood. He craves friendship and works hard to do a good job. When he was excluded it really hurt him just like it would have hurt you. It perhaps hurt him more than it would you because you've got the love of a family for Tony the team and NCIS is his family."

"I really messed up again didn't I?" Tim said.

"Yep, so what are you going to do about it? I threatened Abby with haunting and I'm gonna tell you if you don't do something to fix the McGee shaped hole in Tony I will personally ensure that no type of computer technology will work for you, outside a case of course, ever again."

Tim looked like he may pee himself. "I could put games on his computer?"

At the look on Kate face, " No. Perhaps something to show that I know and care about his loves and likes."

"Better McGee."

He sat up and went to his bookcase and brought down a box and opened it. Inside sat a red model car. McGee gently picked it up. "I got this for Tony when he contracted the plague but then you told me about those gay comments and with everything that happened with Ari…" Unwilling to say the reason was Kate's death. "I didn't find the right time. "It's a a model of Magnum's car and is sighed by the cast. I found it on ebay uk for some reason."

"Tim that's perfect."

"I just hope he doesn't think I'm buying him off. I guess I'll have to say thank you as well for being so patient teaching me these last two years and how grateful I am to him."

Kate smiled "my job here is done."

"Kate." McGee said quickly before she left. "Try not to destroy Ziva and Gibbs."

Kate gave him an evil smile. "Timmy I can't promise anything."

Ziva is next.

Please review good or bad I just want reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Ziva

Sorry for the long wait life just sorta got in the way anyaway on with the highly anticipated Ziva chapter

Again this is all my own work and is un beta'd and I don't own NCIS or any character. Though I would love to own Tony

Chapter 4 Ziva

Ziva stood in her kitchen, usually a place of refuge for her today it seemed nothing would go right. Her vegetables had burnt and she had forgotten to put baking powder in her sponge and it had failed to raise. It was all Tony's fault she thought. No she admitted it was her fault, she had not invited Tony to her dinner party and that had not been right. If the looks she had received by a number of the staff at NCIS were anything to go they agreed that this was all her fault.

"So why didn't you invite him?" A harsh voice from behind her questioned.

"I assume it was not your intention to divide and collapse the premiere team at NCIS and in the process divest a man of the only family he has had for the last 5 years. The only family he has ever really been able to count on."

Ziva spun around and saw the figure of a women she knew from her back ground checks of the team to be Caitlin Todd.

"What…how…?"

"I'm here to sort out the mess you created. No one and I repeat no one hurts my Tony. You not only destroyed him you broke him and I will make you suffer. The answers you give me to the questions I ask will decide whether it will be a life long suffering or just a temporary one."

Ziva immediately went on the defensive. "What could a pathetic apparition do? Even if you are real , which I don't think you are, what could you do to me?" A smirk gracing her lips.

Kate gave her replacement a smirk of her own as her hand connected with her cheek.

"I assure you Ziva David that I can do plenty of damage and ensure that you receive plenty of suffering. Now please answer my question why didn't you invite Tony to the team dinner?"

"Because he acts like a child and I did not wish for my party to be spoiled by pointless references to movies that I have not seen and have no wish to see."

Plates, dishes and anything that was not stuck down began to fly around the room. Cupboards and draws began banging. Ziva backed off, she had not been worried about this before thinking she could give some partial truths and get this unwanted guest to leave. She was now beginning to realise Kate Todd was very dangerous.

Kate lost every trace of emotion in her face. "I suggest a more honest answer Miss David or you may begin to wish I was just slapping you." She began moving forward.

"Ok. I was… how do you say spy? No, I wanted to learn more about Tony."

Kate huffed as if she didn't believe Ziva. "You couldn't just ask someone on the team in the office?"

"Because everyone at work acts like Tony at work and I know that is not the real Tony. I have seen glimpses of a complete different person. Tony playing the piano. Tony's caring nature. The way he gets all his work done yet is continually messy around."

"I think you mean messing around."

"Yes that. Errrrrrrrr. I should not feel guilty about not inviting him. He does that you know, always correcting my English or the sayings. It drives me nuts."

"If he drives you nuts that would explain why you take the such extreme and may a say stupid action of inviting everyone but Tony to the party."

"No you don't understand I did it not because he drives me nuts but because I wanted to know about him. I wanted to know the real him."

She sunk down into a chair. "You have no idea how much it hurts to know that I hurt Tony. The whole point of the evening was to learn more about Tony so in time when I knew him a bit better I could…how do Americans say?… ask him out."

Kate suddenly came brightened and smiled, "You love him." She said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Yes." Ziva admitted. "And now I have lost have I not?"

"Maybe Ziva." Kate admitted. "But Tony has one of the biggest hearts I know. It is just he mostly has it locked up." She smiled gently for a moment. "There is still a chance Ziva. In the past there has always been the possibility of another chance with Tony. I just hope this incident hasn't destroyed the small gap in Tony's defences."

Ziva nodded, "But Ziva I will warn you tread carefully. I know that you have never thought of Tony as a venerable person but he is and if you hurt him your life won't be worth living understand."

Ziva again nodded. She knew that she would have to act soon but this time she would think over the plan, she would not risk another disaster like the dinner party. Her thoughts were not of the possible suffering she would have to deal with from Kate but the thought of Tony's pain and the thought of not having Tony in her life. For she had no doubt that if she failed either she or Tony would no longer work for NCIS.

Not sure what I think of this chapter but I felt really bad I was taking so long to update so wanted to give you something to not only thank all of those that reviewed or added me to alerts.

Next up is Gibbs, then Palmer, then Ducky and Shepherd, and then a group chapter and Tony's reaction.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Sam


	5. Chapter 5 Gibbs

Chapter 5 Gibbs Chapter 5 Gibbs

Author's note: No I'm not dead. I'm so sorry but you try having a 8000 word dissertation to write and think about, add to that 2 essays that are 2500 words each and a 1000 word seminar paper. I should update more in the next couple of weeks. P.S. this is a little shorter that normal but I wanted to continue it for you.

Kate watched Gibbs as he worked on his boat for about two hours. He who prided himself about knowing everything about his team for the first time unaware of the turmoil within it. Second B for bastard was right he had failed to see Tony was inches from quitting or worse. Before her death Kate would never have had the courage to confront Gibbs but knowing that Tony no longer had a stabilising presence in his life she would damn well confront the man now.

"I know you said the second B was for bastard but you really went for it this time didn't you boss?"

"Kate..?" Gibbs asked uncertain at the tone of Kate's voice. She hadn't been this harsh when she had been killed.

"Surprised to see me? Well you really fucked up this time so I'm here to sort this mess out."

Gibbs sank onto a chair and took a deep swig of bourbon. "I mucked up. I love that boy like a son and I not only failed to see he was nearing breaking point I helped puss him over the edge. That about sum it up Kate?"

"Yep. So what u gonna do about it. I already know what I'm gonna do to you the question is what do you plan to do."

"I plan to invite Tony over and I will make sure he damn well knows that he's family. Maybe get Abby's help with the finer details but it's about time he knows that I think of him as my son."

Kate smiled. "Abby will help you. Just make sure he knows Gibbs and every once in a while after telling him… make sure to remind him. That's just as important as telling him.

She moved circling the boat. Now for the punishment. "You do understand that I still have to make you suffer for hurting MY Tony. I'm actually gonna to make use of a plan that we discussed after a session at the range with you. Unfortunately Tony won't be here to see it but I'll get him pictures."

And with a click of Kate's fingers the boat was on fire. "It won't spread or hurt anything but the boat." Gibbs looked like he was going to cry. "Now Gibbs, I'm only doing this because the feelings you have now are no where near the anguish that Tony was put through. And understand me Leroy Jethro Gibbs you Ever let anything like this happen to our boy again and this will pale in comparision to what I do and make you suffer."

With that Kate left, no doubt to torture someone else Gibbs thought as he watched his boat disintegrate in the flames. Poor bastards he thought. Kate was one person Gibbs was scared of and that was saying something. Hopefully he'd still have a team on Monday morning.

**A/N: Poor Gibbs boat huh? lol**


	6. Chapter 6 Jimmy

**Jimmy **

Palmer stomped round autopsy. He banged his hand down on the table, Abby was refusing to talk to him and even Dr. Mallard had been short with him. All over Tony DiNozzo. He really didn't understand what he had done that was so wrong. He had wanted to get to know Abby without his interference. The night had been wonderful, him and Abby getting to speak and laugh and dare he say it flirt,

"I wouldn't dare if I were you, autopsy gremlin, you'd loose the bet." Said a female voice from the cabinet draws.

Jimmy turned to see Kate Todd standing there with a harsh look on her face. "You hurt Tony, you deliberately lied to Abby and helped Ziva in her deception. She may never forgive you for that you know, she may learn not to show her outright distrust and dislike of you but those feelings will still be there."

Jimmy sneered, "Please, you are a figment of my imagination, my conscious coming up for once, but I can assure whatever you the only feelings I have are annoyance that Abby found out and hatred for bloody DiNozzo. It's always about him, what's so great, huh? A playboy looser, always second best if not third best, he hasn't even got half a brain."

Items started flying around the room one sweeping very close to the autopsy gremlin's temple.

"I can assure you I am very real you pathetic little worm. You aren't fit to lick his shoes. Your jealousy is petty and obvious and not smart. Ha, He realised what a worm you were."

FLASHBACK Tony walked into the autopsy smiling thinking about the previous nights movie night with Abby, they had watched all the Sean Conner Bond movies. Seeing a new face he stopped, "Ducky?" He called

The good doctor came out of his office a smile on his face, "Ah, Tony my dear boy, This is James Palmer, my new assistance,"

Tony looked him over, he seemed a weenie little thing, and once Ducky had made the introductions and excused himself he noticed the slight sneer on the M.E's assistant's face,

"Welcome to NCIS, Mr. Palmer, You enjoying it?"

"Well I would if I wasn't being bothered by unnecessary conversation,"

Tony quickly left the room forgetting what he had came to see Ducky for and beginning to plan the pranks and comments he would make.

END FLASHBACK

Kate had brought the items that were still flying across the room to a stop. "You Mr Palmer are pathetic. You will suffer for that you realise it may not make me that makes you suffer the consequences you so richly deserve but you will pay, I promise Mr Palmer."

Suddenly Jimmy lunged for the spirit before he could reach her a draw door slammed out and hit Palmer right in the face. He fell straight to the floor and straight into unconsciousness. A smug smile lit up Kate's face. "And that's not the consequence I was talking about." She laughed,

About two minutes later Ducky walked into the room. "Oh stupid, stupid boy," He muttered looking at the prone figure. "Caitlin, did you have to hurt him so badly? Not that he did not deserve it but…"

"He lunged at me Ducky. I'll leave you to take of him shall I Ducky?"

" Feel free my dear,"

"See you Duck. I will be seeing you soon."

With that Kate disappeared and Ducky was left standing over Jimmy. It took about 3 more minutes for him to wake up and a fair few more to realise where he was and get his brain working again,

"Dr Mallard?" He stuttered as he looked through he slightly cracked glasses.

"Mr Palmer, I had such high hopes for you. If Anthony had told me about your initial meeting my hopes would not have been set so high, but we must live with the past mustn't we."

Jimmy realising that he number with NCIS was most likely up went into a sort of trance like state muttering about DiNozzo's. Ducky's response was a sharp slap across the face. "For god sake boy at least try to behave like a man. She was right you are truly pathetic and I am quite surprised I failed to notice. Now I suggest you pack your things and leave. You will not be receiving a reference and every and I mean every, Mr Palmer medical professional in our field in this state and surronding states for about 5000 miles will not be hiring you. We take care of our own Mr Palmer, and Tony is the most important of all us."

With that he turned and left a shocked and distraught Jimmy on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7 Ducky and Jenny

Ducky and Jenny

After dismissing Mr Palmer, Ducky had set himself down in his office and poured himself a strong cup of tea. He hadn't liked what he had to do. He had liked the young lad, however hurting Tony was a sin that could not easily be forgiven. He had seen through Miss David invitation and declined, he hadn't thought the others would either until he had witness the devastation that had resulted.

He was brought out of his thought by a soft knock on the office door. Turning he saw Jennifer Shepherd standing in the doorway.

"Ah Jennifer, what can I do for you today, I'm afraid I'm not much company if you were looking to reschedule our normal luncheon to today."

"I can certainly understand why Ducky. I mealy came to talk over the developments and see if we can do anything to solve the disruptions that have torn our family apart."

Ducky sighed, "I have dismissed Jimmy. Though I do not believe that it will remedy the situation it will help.. And Miss David?"

"I believe a certain former agent is taking care of her. For which I am glad. I do not know if I could have forced to return to Israel and to her father."

" I have no doubt Caitlin will be successful, for I know if she is not Gibbs will force her to go, no matter how little right he has to do considering his behaviour. I must admit that I am quite surprise at your attitude toward Miss David, I thought you cared for her as a daughter,"

"I do in my way," Said Jenny. "Though I will not pretend I am ignorant to Tony's importance, not just to the major case team, but NCIS as a whole. The way he supports both Gibbs and all the other agents here. Tony has become like a son to me Ducky and I love him as such. There is something about him."

"It's his heart." Said Kate simply giving Ducky and Jenny a smile.

Ducky went to speak but Kate held up her hand. "I'm sorry Ducky but I can't stay long. I just want to tell you both not to worry. Things will be resolved soon and Tony will come to see how you all love him." She turned to Jenny.

"I would perhaps give you one warning director. Do not involve Tony in your dealings with the frog. It will only lead to heart ache to him and to you."

With that she was gone and Jenny began to think over what she had said. She would send the information she had collected to Fornell at the FBI. She knew she could trust him to follow it up correctly. Shaking her thoughts and smiling at Ducky now she had decided her next action. She picked up the cup of tea Ducky had poured while she had been thinking. Raising her cup she made a toast, "To our family Ducky may it be as diverse as ever and together a good long time."

This was just a quick interlude sort of thing. It didn't have a lot of Kate in it but oh well. I have got back into my stride and this story should be finished soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Endings

Endings

Tony sat in his apartment contemplating life and the hurt he seemed to have been constantly filled up with since he had found out about that stupid dinner party. He was beginning to think that perhaps it was time to move on. He had been here longer than he ever thought possible and that was because of the friendships he had made, now that they were gone what was there left to stay for.

"You won't have to leave Tony," Kate's voice said from his side.

"Why are you here Katie? I'm not planning on joining you so you can go back to whatever you were, doing before." Tony replied ignoring her comment already going over in his head possible destinations. He had friends in New York, Miami, Las Vegas, maybe he could ask for a transfer through NCIS so he would not have to leave the service he did liked.

"You won't be moving to New York or anywhere else Tony," She said hitting him on the back of the head lightly. "Listen to me will you. Everything will be fine."

He shook his head. "I think it may be time, Kate. I just don't think I can handle it anymore her, knowing that I am not wanted here."

"Oh Tony, you are wanted and I think that you're about to find that out for yourself, your family are on their way here now for you Tony, they want to prove to you how much you mean to them, please if you only do one thing. Keep an open mind, for me."

"Kate..." But she was gone and the door bell started ringing. The urgency and repeating ring of the bell made Tony think that it was Abby who was ring the bell, all eager and inpatient as she always was. He could picture them all standing at his door, Abby ringing the door bell standing next to Gibbs and McGee, Ziva behind them. Gibbs probably made them all come so he wouldn't have to train someone new, that or Kate guilted them into coming. He felt another slap on the back of his head. "Fine." He muttered.

He got up open the front door and went to sit on the sofa without saying a word though he did have an inward smirk that he was right about the positioning of the main players the only thing he hadn't expected was Ducky and the Jenny Sheppard to be pulling up the rear.

Abby started first, "We are soooo sorry Tony, we never meant to hurt you, I'm not going to assign blame to any one of us, though he eyes momentarily flicked to Ziva. That's not the purpose of why we came, we came to say how much we love you, respect you and how bad all of us, excluding Ducky and the Director as they did not attend the incident are soooooo sorry for causing you."

"Abby.." Tony started but was interrupted.

"No Tony, you are going to let us each say our peace. I will start. I've already said I'm sorry so I will now go through how I feel about you, because I don't think I say it enough. When you started with NCIS I acted like a petulant child, when really I was just jealous kinda like when a kid gets a new brother and wishes they still had the attention of papa." She said looking at gives, "but just like a kid, I got to find out how brilliant it was to have a brother, you protected me and loved me no matter how hinky I behaved. You loved me and I came to love you, please I beg you don't leave over this, I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you."

Out of her pocket she pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Tony. He unfolded it and gasped in shock, It was a certification of adaption, slightly different to the normal one he assumed as it stated quite clearly he was being adopted as a brother by Abby.

"It's all legal." Abby assured him. "I have a friend..."

"Thanks Abbs."

She smiled and let McGee step forward.

"I have always been jealous of you Tony. Not to far away from Abby I guess. You are always playing around and mucking about, talking about the women you date but you still managed to be this brilliant investigator. I struggled to be a good investigator when all my attention is on the job. With you everything seems so effortless and smooth. I never realised until I thought about it how hard you worked, how much he had gone through and how you playing around may have been your way of coping with what we do and see every day, just the way I write. I also never realised how much you thought me when you were messing around or when we are at a crime scene. So I guess as well as my apologies and my thanks because I know I'm not all the why there yet but I am improving and that is because of what your teaching me."

\He approached Tony and handed him a book open at the dedication page,

"_Dedicated to Tony, my inspiration in life and the real life Tommy,"_

Tony grinned, "I thought you might like that I finally admitted it."

Next approached Ziva. "I am not used to relationships like we have here at NCIS at Mossad we do not have these type of relationships, we rely on ourselves predominately. I made a mistake here and I am sorry, I can only say I trust you and know that you have my sixth."

"Six," Cracked Tony.

Ziva nodded and approached him. "This is a key to my apartment. I trust you to keep it safe and to be there I need you and I hope you know that you can do the same with me. I will always have your six."

Finally it was Gibbs that moved to Tony. "You have always know the what the second B was for but I never felt the consequence til now. I am only gonna say this once DiNozzo. I'm sorry. You are an important part of this team. I know I haven't given you enough recognition for it and when we get back to the office things will change to recognise the fact, you are important."

He simply moved back. Tony knew Gibbs gift had been the apology, he was admitting a weakness which he had never done for Tony before.

"Now then," Ducky said rising up from his seat and, "I believe now we have cleared the air we should celebrate may I suggest a team drink some where I will by the first round,"

Everyone agreed and moved to leave. Jenny held back. "Tony before we leave. The operation we discussed you don't need to worry about it anymore. It has been transferred to the FBI. I am too close to it and I cannot allow my bias to get in the way and to possibly damage your career."

Tony nodded and smiled, "It may be for the best." Grabbing his jacket he pulled it on and took her arm leading her out of the apartment.

Things weren't gonna be fine for a while but things had started to heal today, they would get better, he wouldn't be packing the sun screen for Miami yet.

Kate smiled as she watched the team leave thinking similar thoughts to Tony. It looked like she wouldn't be doing much travelling in the future either, everything looked pretty good here. She wouldn't be making a return trip in a while.


End file.
